La luna y el sol
by sakura711
Summary: sakura decide irse a la universidad de Hong Kong, con su tia Leran. Alli conocera a Shaoran, un chico muy apuesto, pero arrogante con Sakura. Son dos polos opuestos, son como el JIn y el Jan, son como la luna y el sol... pero poco a poco de daran cuenta que no pueden vivir sin la compañia del otro. ¿Podran darse cuenta de sus verdaderos sentimientos? ¿ O sera ya demasiado tarde?
1. Chapter 1

**La luna y el sol**

_**Capítulo 1: El ángel que me cambio los planes :**_

La alarma sonó y me desperté de golpe. Mire la hora y eran las 8:30. No me preocupe porque era sábado, así que cerré los ojos y me acosté de nuevo en la cama, para intentar recuperar el sueño y así poder levantarme a las tantas de la tarde. Pero como era de esperarse, mi barriga empezó a hacer ruidos extraños. Supuse que era hambre, así que baje a la cocina en busca de algo para desayunar. Mi padre estaba en sentado en el comedor con el desayuno ya preparado.

-Buenos días sakura- me dijo mi padre con la misma sonrisa de cada mañana

-Buenos días papa- Le dije entre bostezos- buuf! Que sueño…-

-Te he preparado el desayuno para que no llegues tarde- La mire extrañada. ¿Qué quería decir con no llegar tarde? ¿A dónde no tenía que llegar tarde?. Vi que miro la hora de su reloj, con una cara de sorpresa- Hija! Que son las 8:40! Llegaras tarde!

-Papa… hoy no tenemos cole, es SA-BA-DO- le dije pausando cada palabra para que sonara más claro y lo entendiera mejor. O eso esperaba... ¿Qué le pasaba hoy? ¿Acaso está perdiendo la cabeza o qué? Él nunca se olvida del día que es y menos siendo un sábado. Un día que tenía que ir a exposiciones de trabajo y savia que yo, me quedaba sola en casa hasta las tantas de la noche.

- Ya lo sé hija- me dijo con una gran sonrisa - AISHH! Me lo tenía que haber imaginado. Siempre estás en las nubes hija mía. Hoy habías quedado con Tomoyo en el parque pingüino a las 9:20.

Entonces me acorde que ayer la había llamado y habíamos quedado hoy para ver solicitudes de universidades. ¡MIERDA! llegaba tarde. Empecé a subir las escaleras y me puse lo primero que encontré. Fui corriendo al baño para intentar acomodarme el pelo. Me lave la cara, me peine y después me mire al espejo. Poseo una figura envidiable, de esos que solo ves en revistas de modelos o en esas revistas asquerosas que leen los chicos. Unos grandes y preciosos ojos verdes esmeralda, unos labios apetecibles para cualquier hombre y un cabello corto, brillante y sedoso, de un color castaño claro. Mi padre me llamo haciendo que saliera de mis pensamientos. Baje corriendo las escaleras, le di un beso a mi padre y me dijo que no tardara mucho, porque esta tarde había una sorpresa y que él no iría a ninguna exposición. No le pregunte que sorpresa, porque no podía hacer esperar más a Tomoyo. Salí corriendo de casa y llegue al parque antes de lo que me esperaba. Visualice a Tomoyo a lo lejos, esperándome al lado de un árbol. La salude con un movimiento de mano. Ella, al contrario de mí, era de piel blanca, como si fuera echa de porcelana, con unos bellos ojos amatistas azul claro y un cabello que le llegaba por debajo de la cintura de un color negro con tonos azulados. Era mi mejor amiga y una de las chicas más hermosas que había visto en mi vida. Aunque ella decía que yo no me quedaba para nada atrás.

-Lo siento Tomoyo… - dije intentando tomar aire -es que no….-

-¿No te acordabas que habías quedado con migo verdad?- me dijo, terminando ella mi frase. La mire sonrojada y moví la cabeza en señal de que tenía razón- Me lo imaginaba. Te conozco desde que íbamos a cuarto de primaria y siempre haces lo mismo - me dijo entre risitas.

-¿No estas enfadada?-

-Contigo no podría estarlo… Eres demasiado importante para mí como para enfadarme por una tontería- Me dijo sonriendo, dejando ver una fila de dientes blancos.

Le sonreí y la abrase. Ella también para mí era muy importante en mi vida. Para mí no era mi mejor amiga, era como mi hermana.

-Bueno. ¿Qué?¿ Nos vamos?-

-Claro!- Me acomode el bolso en el hombro y me dispuse a seguirla. -¿pero… a dónde vamos?-

-He recogido unas solicitudes de inscripciones de universidades. También he escogido para universidades extranjeras. ¿Por qué no vamos a una cafetería y les echamos un vistazo?-

-Está bien. ¿Pero por qué universidades que no estén por aquí?-

-Sakura . ¿No te gustaría ir a visitar otro país?- Me miro con un sonrisa y yo la mire en señal de aprobación.- Pues por eso universidades extranjeras. Podríamos irnos de aquí con la excusa de ir a una universidad de otro país, porque allí dan mejor educación y así, de seguro nuestros padres dirían que si sin rechistar.-

Tenía razón. Yo quería visitar otro país que no fuera Japón. Quería conocer mundo junto a Tomoyo, como lo estaba haciendo mi hermano junto a su mejor amigo, yukito! Ellos llevaban ya tres meses de viaje. Siempre que llegaban a otra ciudad nos enviaban cartas con una fotografía del sitio o algún recordatorio. Hace unas semanas nos enviaron una de Berlín. Yo quería hacer lo mismo que mi hermano junto a Tomoyo , pero nuestros padres no nos dejarían ni locos. Así que era una buena excusa de una universidad en otro país para así poder conocer un lugar que no fuese Japón.

- Mira, ¿por qué no vamos a esa cafetería?- la mire. Era una cafetería muy conocida en Tomoeda. La verdad, era tan famosa porque de todas las cafeterías era el único con un ambiente muy agradable. Además de que servían un café y unos postres deliciosos… Era pequeña, pero con un jardín bastante bonito, donde tenían las mesas exteriores. Al lado de la puerta había un cartel que ponía ''Café ojos de gato'' (un nombre peculiar) pensé.

-Está bien-

Entramos y estaba abarrotado de gente. Un chico rubio, de piel blanca y con unas facciones dulces nos dirigió a una mesa y nos atendió. Era muy apuesto y parecía bastante simpático.

-¿Que gustáis probar bellas señoritas?- nos dijo con una sonrisa que me hacía ponerme nerviosa.

-mmm…yo un trozo de pastel de chocolate con un zumo de naranja- dijo Tomoyo

-Muy bien! – lo apunto en un papel y después me miro a mí y me dirigió una sonrisa que dejo ver sus dientes blancos- ¿y tú preciosa?

- Lo mismo que ella… solo que a mi póngame un café, por favor.-

-Muy bien. Ahora mismo se los traigo- y se fue con un andar muy seductor. Me fije en su cuerpo. Tenia un cuerpo de modelo.

-Que chico tan atractivo y amable… ¿no es así Sakura?- me dijo sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-¿Eh?... Ah! Si, si! Muy apuesto…- le conteste sin mirarla para que no se diera cuenta de que mis mejillas se habían ruborizado.

-Oye, no paraba de mirarte. Creo que le gustas… lánzate sakurita!- la mire, y me puse como un tomate.

- Pero que locuras dices Tomoyo! Mejor empecemos a ver las solitudes- Cogí el primero de toda la pila que había puesto Tomoyo en la mesa y me dispuse a leerlo con atención. Ese era para Londres. Cuando acaba de leerlo cogí el otro y así con todos.

-Vaya! ¿Así que estáis escogiendo universidad?- Una voz sensual y masculina me saco de mis líos mentales. Deje el folleto sobre la mesa y mire al camarero de antes que me estaba sonriendo. – Perdona si te he desconcentrado! Ten, el café y el pastel y para ti el zumo y otro pastel.

- Oh! Gracias.-

-De nada… oh si! Perdón por mi mala educación. Me llamo Fay-

- Yo soy Sakura y ella es Tomoyo-

- Sakura. Un precioso nombre, te pega a la perfección.- Cogió la solitud que antes estaba leyendo y que ahora estaba en la mesa y se dispuso a leerlo.

-¿Hong Kong eh? Piensas ir a esa-

-No. Creo que me decantare por la de Londres- le dijo con una sonrisa amistosa.

-Lastima. Mi hermano está estudiando en esa misma universidad y dice que es muy buena- me dijo con un leve suspiro.

- ¿Ah si?- pregunto Tomoyo.

- Si, y dice que dan una educación excelente. Y que los profesores son geniales. Hasta dice que las mates las entiende mejor con el profesor de esa universidad.- Se rio. Las mates se le dan mejor! Yo soy malísima en mates. Quizá la uní de Hong Kong no esta tan mal…

-Sakura a ti te iría bien! Puede que asta se te den bien si vas allí. Ya no serien tu enemigo como tú dices…-

-Tomoyo!- ¿Cómo podía decir esas cosas enfrente de ese chico tan apuesto y que me ponía tan nerviosa? Mire al chico con una sonrisa nerviosa y el solo me miro con una sonrisa curvada.- Buena quizá tengas razón y me decante por esa. Me lo pensare…-

-Piénsatelo! Es una muy buena universidad...Por cierto. ¿Qué quieres estudiar?-

- Administración empresarial –

- oh!¿ Por qué si se puede preguntar?-

- Por mi abuelo… cuando acabe la universidad tendré que llevar las riendas de su empresa.- El chico me miro sorprendido, seguramente porque parecía muy joven para llevar las riendas de una empresa en tan temprana edad. Pero después me miro con dulzura. No entendía porque, pero ese chico me transmitía confianza. Me fije más en él y me di cuenta que tenía unos precioso ojos azul topacio. Tenía la apariencia de un ángel.

-¿y tú? – dijo mirando a Tomoyo.

-Yo estudiare diseño de modas.-

-Muy bien escogido- dijo entre risitas. Seguramente lo diría porque Tomoyo llevaba un vestido fino de seda de la marca Gucci, que le llegaba hasta por encima de las rodillas, de un color azul oscuro con piedras incrustadas de Swarovski. Con un bolso negro de ocasión de Chanel y unos precisos tacones negros de la marca Jimmy Choo. Solo en ver como iva vestida y las marcas tan caras que llevaba encima era suficiente como para decir que era de buena familia y que le fascinaba la moda.

-Bueno me voy. Tengo más clientes que atender. Anqué me gustaría volver a quedar con ti…. Sakura…- Me cogió la mano y me dio un beso. Dijo mi nombre con tanta sensualidad que me quede embobada y no me di cuenta que había puesto en mi mano una tarjeta con su número.

0o0o0o0o0

¡NO ME LO PODIA CREER! Ese ángel me había dado su número. ¿Estaba soñando? No…. Esto no era un sueño. Me pellizque el hombro para comprobarlo. ¡NO ERA UN SUEÑO!

-Sakura… que ya estamos en tu casa. Deja de estar en las nuves- me djio Tomoyo riéndose- Te tendrías que a ver visto! Jajajaja… estabas echando baba mientras él se iba y ya llevavas mas de 5 minutos embobada mirando el número. Hasta te grite y no saliste de tus pensamientos… jajaja!

-Ya vale Tomoyo! Es que no me lo puedo creer…- le dije avergonzada

-Bueno... y que piensas hacer. ¿Llamarle?

-No se… me lo pensare esta noche. ¿Mañana hablamos vale?-

-Está bien! Buenas noches sakurita-

-¡Buenas noches Tomoyo!- Me despedi con un movimiento de mano mientras veía como la joven daba la vuelta por la calle.

Entre a casa y vi que había tres pares de zapatos en la entrada. Me quite los míos y Salí corriendo al comedor. Mi mirada se detuvo en un moreno, con pelo negro que estaba sentado en la silla hablando con mi padre. Después visualice al otro chico que estaba sentado al lado del pelinegro.

-¡¿HERMANO?! … ¡¿YUKITO?!- mi hermano se dio la vuelta y yukito al contrario que mi hermano se levantó y me dio un abrazo.

-Hola sakura!- me dijo yukito

-¿Pero que hacéis aquí? ¿no estabais en Berlín?-

-Monstruo…- me dijo mi hermano haciendo que le prestara toda la atención y que le mirara con furia.

-Hermano! ¿Deja de decirme asi quieres? Por si no lo sabes ya soy mayor-

-Es que aunque seas más mayor y seas un poco más madura sigues comportándote como una vestía y haciendo las mismas pisadas que hacen los monstruos…-

-Herma…-

-Vale ya chicos! Ahora a comer- me interrumpió mi padre.

La comida fue tranquila. Mi hermano y yukito nos contaban como habían ido sus viajes, lo que habían visto, el lugar que más les gusto y el que menos ,la estancia en el hotel, la comida, el clima de cada ciudad… Nos contaron con cada detalle cómo había ido todo.

-Oye monstruo…¿ ya has escogido universidad?-

-mmmm… aun no estoy segura, pero creo que la universidad de Hong Kong sería una buena opción- mire a mi padre que no le parecía gustar nada la idea.

-¿Hong Kong?… si, es una muy buena opción- dijo mi hermano

-Pero sakura… ¿donde vas a vivir en tu estancia en Hong Kong? – hablo mi padre al fin.

-mmm… pensaba buscar una habitación para alquilar.- mi padre asintió con pesar

-Oye papa- dijo mi hermano interrumpiendo el silencio- ¿ En Hong Kong no vive tia Leran?- I de pronto vi que a mi padre se le empezaba poner un enorme sonrisa en la cara. Por lo que podía ver parecía que se alegrara del comentario de mi hermano.

-¡Es verdad! Podrías quedarte allí con ella y pasarte una mensualidad al mes para tus gastos- Ahora ya entendía que pasaba… mi padre no quería que fuera a vivir sola a un apartamentucho con unos desconicos. La idea de vivir con Leran, que parecía tener mucha relación con mi padre, le quitaría una gran preocupación a el.

-No creo que tia Leran deja que le pases una mensualidad… ya sabes que quiere mucho a sakura y que además es millonaria.- Dijo mi hermano entre risas.

-¿Quién es Leran?- Dije interrumpiendo la conversación de mi padre y mi hermano.

-Leran es tu tia monstruo!-

Touya déjala…- dijo padre en mi defensa- Cariño, Leran Li es una vieja amiga de la familia. Tu hermano la conoce y tú también. Anqué eras muy pequeña cuando se marchó a Hong Kong y por ese motivo no te acuerdas de ella-

-¿Es una señora alta y de cabello negro, muy seria?-

-Si, esa es Leran- dijo mi padre entre risas.- Veo que te acuerdas de ella.

-Es un recuerdo borroso…-

-También tiene un hijo de tu edad. ¿Te acuerdas de Shaoran Li?- No me acordaba muy bien de él. Solo llegaba a recordar unos ojos marrones muy serios y con un pelo desordenado de color castaño. El recuerdo era aún mas borroso que el de Leran Li.

-Poco…-

-¿Te gustaría quedarte con ellos?-

Me lo pensé. Pero creí que sería mejor estar en casa de unos amigos de mi padre con una mujer que por lo que decían me quería como una hija, envés de estar con unos desconocidos compartiendo piso.

-Está bien. ¿Crees que me acepte?

-Hija ya te lo dije! Te quiere como a una hija… ya verás lo contenta que se pondrá.

Terminamos de comer. Estaba muy cansada así que me fui a echar una siesta. Mientras me incorporaba en la cama para intentar conciliar el sueño, pensé en esos ojos marrones de ese tal Shaoran Li. ¿Cómo seria ahora? Y con ese pensamiento en la cabeza me dormí plácidamente.

0o0o0o0o0o

**SAKURA711: Espero que os guste. Tengo muchas ideas para esta historia. Se que este capítulo a sido corto pero solo es el primer capitulo. Quiero que poco a poco se introduzcan en la historia. Esta historia va a ser muy emocionante! Por favor, comentad si os ha gustado o no. Si es así la continuare. Ya se que en esta historia sale poco shaoran, pero es que tengo una idea muy buena para esta historia. Por favor. Si no os a gustado o creéis que no debo continuar o solo le falta algo, cualquier cosa me lo decís… pero dadle una segunda oportunidad en el siguiente capitulo que ya lo estoy comenzando y dentro d días lo tendré. Si os ha gustado mucho en tres días lo intentare tener! Ok? Xauu y grax por leerlo! 3333**


	2. Chapter 2

La luna y el sol

_**Capítulo 2: Hasta pronto.**_

Me desperté. Estaba todo oscuro. Seguramente eran las 9 de la noche. Cogí el reloj. Tenía razón, las 9:20 Pm. Escuche voces en el salón y baje. Me encontré con mi hermano viendo una película de terror con yukito.

-¿Y papa?- dije medio dormida.

-Está en la oficina… ya sabes que hoy no fue a trabajar por recogernos, así que tiene que avanzar y acabar el trabajo de hoy.-

Papa era profesor de arqueología en la universidad. Era un buen profesor, por lo que escuche de sus alumnos un día que fui de visita. Trabaja de lunes a viernes y los sábados da exposiciones. Siempre llegaba de noche.

Fui a la cocina y prepare la cena, después puse la mesa y empezamos a cenar. Pero sin papa.

-Oye,¿ voy a buscarlo?- le dije a mi hermano.

-No, déjalo. Está muy ocupado. Mejor llévale la cena.-

-Si!- me levante después de cenar y cogí la cena de él y baje hasta su oficina. Toque la puerta tres veces y abrí la puerta.

-¿Papa?-

-Si… está bien… Si… Vale! Muchas gracias… No tranquila, yo pasare mensualidad…. Pero…. Está bien… Si… Muchas gracias… Si yo también quiero volver a verte…- Estaba hablando por teléfono. Por lo que escuche era Leran Li. Parecía contento.

Le deje la cena en el escritorio y Salí de la oficina. Cerré la puerta detrás de mí y me dirigí al salón. Me senté en el sofá, al lado de yukito.

-Sakura. ¿No tendrás miedo si ves esta peli?- Me dijo yukito. Estaba tan sumida en mis pensamientos que no me acorde de que la peli era de terror.

-mmmm… bueno…-conteste indecisa.

-No dices que ya eres mayor y que ya no te dan miedo… ¿o aun eres una gallina?- Me dijo mi hermano.

-¡Yo nunca he sido gallina!... a todo el mundo le da miedo algo.- Me levante un poco enfadada de mi asiento y decidí irme antes de que mi hermano se riera más de mí.

-Si no eres gallina, ¿Por qué huyes? Eehh!?- Me dijo mi hermano con una sonrisa burlona.

- ¡No huyo tonto! Voy a llamar a Tomoyo. Le dije que la llamaría mañana, pero mejor la llamo ahora.-

-La llamas ahora para tener una excusa y así no ver la peli y no quedar como miedica ¿VERDAD?-

-¡Hermano! La llamo porque necesito pedir su opinión de algo ¿vale?- Me fui y preferí llamarla desde el teléfono de mi habitación.

-¡SI CLARO!...- Grito mi hermano mientras subía las escaleras.

La verdad es que un poco de razón tenía. La llamaba porque no quería estar viendo esa peli y también para que me ayudara a decidirme si llamar al chico de la cafetería o no. Me senté en la cama y cogí el teléfono de mi habitación. El teléfono sonaba desde la otra línea.

-¿Hola?- Dijo una señora desde la otra línea. Suponía que era una de las criadas de la mansión de Tomoyo.

-Soy Sakura. La amiga de Tomoyo. ¿Podría hablar con ella?- Dije con la voz más dulce que pude.

-Si, un momento- Espere unos minutos hasta que escuche la línea otra vez.

-¡Hola sakura! ¿No me ibas a llamar mañana?- Me pregunto dudosa.

-Si. Pero es que mi hermano está viendo una película de terror con yukito y no quiero estar ahí para verla. Además que no quiero que me esté diciendo gallina.-

-¿Tu hermano y yukito están allí?!-

-Si, vinieron hoy. Cuando llegue a casa ya estaban comiendo. A mí también me sorprendió mucho.-

-Pues que sorpresa.-

-Si, bastante. Esto…quería tu opinión de lo que paso hoy.-

-¿De lo que paso hoy?-

-Tomoyo… lo que pasó en la cafetería. El chico que me dio su número. El camarero ese con pinta de ángel.-

-¡ ¿Le vas a llamar?! ¡Oh, por dios di que SI!..-

-No lo sé Tomoyo. Es por eso que te llamo. No sé qué hacer…-

-Sakura, le gustas. Se ve a la legua. Llámale mañana y pregúntale para quedar.-

- ¡es que me da vergüenza!-

-Madre mía sakurita… tu no cambiaras para nada… Eres preciosa amiga, ningún chico se negaría a salir con tigo. ¿O no te acuerdas que en el insti llevabas a más de uno loquito?-

-Siii… ya lose, pero aun así me da vergüenza. Aunque sé que me dira que si.-

-Tienes que tener más confianza en ti amiga. Si no lo llamas tú… le llamare yo haciéndome pasar por ti…-

-¿Cómo lo vas a hacer si no tienes el número?-

-Si lo tengo. Me lo apunte en una libreta cuando tú estabas embobada mirando al chico. Savia que pasaría esto, así que tuve que tomar precauciones amiga.-

-¡Tomoyo!... está bien. Mañana le llamare. Pero no agás una tontería con el numero eh! Yo le llamare mañana por la mañana.-

-Está bien…-

-Buenas noches Tomoyo.-

-Buenas noches sakura-

Deje el teléfono en la mesita de noche. Y baje al salón, con la esperanza de que la pelicula hubiese acabado ya. De repente vi que las luces estaban encendidas, pero la televisión estaba apagada. Nadie había en el sofá acostado. Pero las palomitas y los vasos aún estaban en la mesa. Me dirigi hacia la mesa sucia, para poder limpiarlo, pero un brazo me cogió de la cintura y otro me tapo la boca.

-¡No grites sakura, soy yo!- Dijo mi hermano con mucha furia. Me di la vuelta y vi que estaba mi hermano con los puños apretados y con cara de pocos amigos. Yukito, en cambio, tenía una cara de preocupación.

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué me das esos sustos hermano? Y porque tienes esa cara, estas más fe…-

-¡SAKURA!¡ ¿Qué es eso de que vas a salir con un chico?! ¡EXPLICAME YA!- Estaba furioso. ¿Cómo se había enterado?.

-¿Cómo te has…?- Me fije en su mano izquierda, que tenía el teléfono de casa.- ¡Estabas escuchando des de la otra línea!- Grite histérica. El me giro la cabeza y no me miro.

-¿Y eso que?... Explícame que es eso de que …-

-¿Por qué te metes en mi vida Touya? ¿A ti que más te da?- le interrumpí

-Eres mi hermana y me importa todo lo que agás. Y tú no llamaras a ese chico y se acabó-

-Touya tu hermana ya es mayor, deberías de dejarla hacer su vida.- Dijo Yukito en mi defensa.

-Déjalo yukito. A este idiota no le importan mis sentimientos.- Y con mucha furia me dirigí hacia las escaleras. Pero él fue más rápido y me cogió del brazo.

-¡Tu no vas a ningún sitio sin antes escucharme sakura!.- Nos quedamos mirando con furia. De repente una puerta se abrió y salió mi padre.

-¿Pero que pasa aquí? Ya estáis discutiendo…-

-Es Touya papa. Que se quiere meter en mi vida privada- Mi padre se le quede mirando fijamente a mi hermano sin entender que pasaba.

-Papa, sakura quiere salir con un chico que ha conocido en una cafetería. Dile que es demasiado pequeña para que este de citas.- Dijo mi hermano con seriedad.

-¡Touya ya basta! Tu hermana ya es bastante grandecita como para tener alguna que otra cita, ¡Suéltala Touya!- Dijo mi padre muy serio.

Me soltó y se me quedo mirando. Mi padre nos dijo que nos calmáramos. Nos sentamos en el sofá y mi hermano me pidió perdón. Yo, por supuesto, le dije que está bien, pero que respetara mi intimidad. El asintió y nos quedamos en silencio hasta que mi padre hablo.

-Sakura, dentro de dos semanas te vas a Hong Kong.-

-¿Qué?... ¿Acepto leran?-Dije sorprendida. No porque hubiese aceptado, sino porque solo tenía dos semanas para marcharme.

-Leran está encantada hija. Dice que quiere que vayas antes de comenzar clases para que conozcas Hong Kong y pases las últimas semanas de vacaciones allí.-

-¡Vaya! Que bien…¿ Me pasaras la mensualidad verdad?- Pregunte.

-No y sí… Leran dice que no quiere que te pase nada. Que te quiere tener allí como una princesa. Dice que ella se ocupara de tus estudios y de todo lo que necesites. Se sintió ofendida cuando le dije que no, así que acepte. Pero yo te pasare una mensualidad sin que ella se entere para que compres tus cosas. ¿Pero no digas nada vale?- me guiño el ojo.

-Vale papa. Tendremos que ir esta semana a comprar ropa de verano.- Dije pensando en mi escaso armario.

-No, ella dice que te quiere acompañar allá de ``compras''.- dijo entre risitas.

-Pero…-

-Pero será mejor que le agás caso si no quieres que se enfade.- Me dijo sonriendo.

-Está bien. Pero tengo que comprarme algo para el día que vaya.-

-Esta bien…-

-Me voy a dormir papa. Hasta mañana ….hermano, Yukito…-

Me despedí para intentar volver a dormirme. Tenía poco sueño por la larga siesta que había tomado. Pero quería salir de allí. Después de lo que había pasado con mi hermano, aún tenía un poco de furia en mi interior.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Las manos me temblaban. Tenía el móvil en la mano derecha, mientras el número del chico en la izquierda. Aun no tenía decidido si llamar o no. Pero no podía ser gallina. Así que tome una bocanada de aire y empecé a teclear los números en el móvil. La línea sonaba. Tome aire antes de hablar.

-Hola!- Escuche una voz masculina y muy sensual en la otra línea.

-Ho...hola fay.. Soy …Sakura…- La voz se me quebraba.

-¡Hola sakura! ¡Que sorpresa! Pensé que no me llamarías. Aunque aún guardaba una pizca de esperanza.-

-Jeje… que cosas dices fay… claro que te iba a llamar- Mentí. Si no hubiese sido por la insistencia de Tomoyo no le hubiese llamado.- Quería preguntarte, si… sí…-

-¿Si puedo quedar para salir un día?- Acabo el mi frase.

-Si... ¿Quieres?- Pregunte un poco dudosa.

-Pues claro. Hoy me va bien.- Dijo entusiasmado.

-¿Hoy? …. Digo. ¡Claro! ¿A qué hora?-

-A las 5 en la puerta del café-

-vale…¡ entonces hasta las cinco Fay!-

-Hasta las cinco… Bella Sakura.-

Después de que colgara me apresure a llamar a Tomoyo . Tenía que pedirle que viniera a casa para ayudar a prepararme. El teléfono empezó a sonar. Contesto ella.

-¡Tomoyo! Hoy voy a quedar con Fay. Necesito que vengas y me ayudes a prepararme.-

-Está bien. Voy lo más rápido que pueda para allá.-

0o0o0o0o0

-A ver… Traigo unos cuantos vestidos que he confeccionado yo. ¿Los probamos todos?-

Tomoyo estaba de lo más emocionada. Traía consigo un estuche completo de maquillaje, con una colección entera de vestidos, hechos por ella misma. Quería decirle que solo era una salida normal y corriente. Solo la llame para que me peinara y me maquillara un poco. Pero no pensé que iba a traer 50 vestidos y un set de maquillaje entero, solo para profesionales. Pero era mi amiga y no le iba a quitar esa felicidad.

-Vale…-

Empezamos a probarme los vestidos 1 a 1. El primero era uno azul cielo que llegaba por debajo de las rodillas, llevaba un lazo por detrás blanco que hacía que se me marcaran más las curvas. El segundo era una falda gris, por encima de las rodillas, Con una camisa blanca holgada. El tercero era un vestido negro, muy corto, con trozos de tela cayendo desde el pecho hasta las rodillas. El cuarto era un palabra de honor, rojo y muy cortó. Ese era demasiado provocativo. No me gustaba ninguno para llevar. Unos eran para fiesta, otros demasiado formales, y otros muy provocativos.

-Tomoyo. Se me va a llegar la hora y yo no estoy preparada aun…-

-Tranquila, encontraremos tu vestido perfecto…-

-Está bien…-Mire como la chica buscaba entre toda la ropa que había puesto en la cama.-Oye Tomoyo… ¿Ya sabes que universidad escogerás? –

-Si. A la de Paris…- me dijo con voz apagada.

-Tu madre te ha dicho que vayas a esa.- No lo preguntaba, lo estaba afirmando.

-Si. Pero mi madre solo quiere lo mejor para mi … y si Paris me ayudara mucho en expandirme en mi trabajo, pues tendré que aceptarlo.- Me dijo un poco más animada. Aunque yo se que no le agradaba la idea de alejarse de mi.

Sonomi Daidoji, madre de mi mejor amiga , era una mujer muy bella, muy seria y firme en su trabajo, pero a la vez muy agradable y dulce. Ella trabaja en la empresa Pizzel, una empresa de moda. Tomoyo, iva a estudiar diseño de modas, porque de mayor tendría que ocupar el puesto de su madre. Ella era la única heredera y tendría que estar muy bien formada. Tomoyo estaba encantada con la idea, por eso tendría que ir a estudiar a Paris, la ciudad de la moda, para tener una buena base de moda. Aunque Tomoyo estaba entusiasmada con la idea de estudiar a Paris, no le hacía mucha gracia alejarse de mí. Después de todo, nunca nos hemos separado y jamás nos hemos enfadado desde que nos conocemos en cuarto de primaria. Pero la madre de Tomoyo quería lo mejor para su preciosa hija.

-Tomoyo. Nos volveremos a ver. Tranquila...- Le dije dándole más ánimos.- De todos modos tu madre me quiere como una hija y sabes que a ella tampoco le gusta la idea que te alejes de mi.-

Sonomi me quería como otro hija mas. Siempre venía a casa con o sin Tomoyo solo para verme y casi todos los sábados me invitaba a cenar y quedarme a pasar la noche. Ella conoció a mi madre, Nadeshiko y eran mejores amigas, eran como hermanas según decía ella. Y, quizás, por eso me quería tanto. Mi madre murió cuando tenía solo 27 años, de cáncer. Yo tenía tres años cuando falleció, por eso no me acuerdo mucho de ella.

-Oye sakura…- Me llamo Tomoyo.- ¿Y tu ya tienes universidad escogida?-

-Si. Hong Kong. Y no pienses que solo por lo que me dijo Fay. También porque allí tengo a tia Leran Li y a mi padre le hace gracia que la conozca además de que no quiere que viva sola con unos desconocidos.- Le dije en mi defensa. Ella se me quedo mirando fijamente.

-¿Leran Li?-

-Si. Es una amiga de la familia. La conocí cuando era pequeña y quizás por eso no me acuerdo tanto.- Le dije respondiendo su pregunta- Por lo que se ve es millonaria y tiene un hijo de mi edad.

-¿A si?-

- Si. Se llama Shaoran Li. Y este año va a comenzar la universidad y va a estudiar lo mismo que yo.- Le dije con una sonrisa.

-¿Es guapo?- Me pregunto con una sonrisa pícara.

-Bueno. No lo sé. Era pequeña Tomoyo…. Pero me acuerdo de unos ojos marrones, muy serios que me cautivaban solo al verlos…- Las últimas palabras salieron de mi boca sin pensar. Estaba tan sumida pensando en esos ojos que se me olvido que estaba allí Tomoyo que me miraba fijamente con una sonrisita muy picara.

-¡Uyuyuii…! ¡A ti te gusta ese tal Li!-

-Pues claro que no Tomoyo.- Le dije con una sonrisa nerviosa- ¿Si no me acuerdo de él, como quieres que me guste?-

-Bueno… puede que de pequeña te gustara.-

-¡TOMOYO! Dejemos ya estas tonterías y ayúdame a prepararme- Ella asintió con un gruñido.

0o0o0o0o0

Llegue a la puerta del café y él ya estaba allí. Me acerque más a él y le salude. Él se arrodillo y me beso la mano.

-Que preciosa estas… sakura- Y como siempre, me quede embobada. Él se rio bajito.

-…Gra…gracias…-Dije nerviosa. Llevaba un vestido blanco, corto, que se abotonaba por detrás. Era un vestido ideal para primavera. También llevaba unas bailarinas negras adornadas con un lazo y un bolso que me había dejado Tomoyo, de Chanel, negro. Tenia el pelo recogido en un moño, con unos cuantos cabellos sueltos. Tomoyo me había maquillado a lo natural, con un poco de brillante en los labios y me había puesto un poco de sombra en los ojos.

-Bueno. ¿Nos vamos hermosa?- Me dijo con una sonrisa seductora.

-Pues claro…-

Anduvimos un buena rato hasta llegar a un restaurante, que, por la pinta que tenía, parecía de lujo. Entramos y pedimos mesa. Empezamos a comer contándonos nuestras cosas de la niñez, nuestros planes de futuro…

-¿A sí que a final te vas Hong Kong?-

-Si…Tengo una, digamos familiar, y me ha dicho que me puedo quedar allí.-

-¿Digamos familiar?-

-Bueno. La verdad es una amiga de la familia y me ha dicho que me puede quedar allí mientras esté realizando mi carrera en la universidad. Yo, por supuesto estoy encantada.-

-Vaya… pues me alegro mucho por ti.- me dijo con una sonrisa torcida.

La cena acabo entre risas de anécdotas de él. La verdad es que Fay me gustaba bastante. Y no me sentía para nada incomoda con él. Después de avernos marchados del restaurante, paseamos por el lago del parque pingüino, cogidos de la mano. Entonces nos paramos en el puente y nos quedamos mirando. Era ya de noche y las estrellas brillaban en el cielo. Nos habíamos quedado bastantes segundos sin apartar la mirada. De repente, él se acercó a mí y rozo sus labios con los míos. Yo cerré los ojos y correspondí el beso.

0o0o0o0

Llegue a casa súper emocionada y subí las escaleras lo más rápido que pude sin saludar ni a papa, ni a mi hermano, ni a yukito. Solo pensaba en llamar a Tomoyo y contárselo. La llame y contesto.

-¡TOMOYO! ¡Me ha besado! Y por supuesto le correspondí…-

-¿¡QUE!?- Escuche que gritaba Tomoyo.- ¡AHHHHHHH!...- Empezamos a gritar las dos lo más fuerte que pudimos. Mi padre entro y me pregunto qué pasaba, yo le respondí que nada y se marchó sin rechistar.

-Cuéntame todo con lujo de detalles.- Me dijo la joven emocionada. Yo acate lo que me dijo y se lo conté todo, todo.

-¿A sí que te pidió que fueras su novia?-

-¡SII! Y yo por supuesto acepte.

-Pero sakura. ¿No es demasiado precipitado?-

-Ya sé que parece precipitado… Pero tenemos mucho en común. Y la verdad es que a mí me gusta bastante.

-Bueno… pero… ¡O no sakura! ¡Tu te vas dentro de dos semanas! ¿Se lo has contado?-

-¡Mierda Tomoyo! No me acordaba… se lo tendré que contar.-

-Si… se lo tienes que contar amiga.-

-Nose cuando… Me voy a dormir y me lo pensare. Buenas noches Tomoyo.-

-Buenas noches Sakura.- Colgué y me fui a dormir pensando en el momento adecuado de contárselo, al que ahora era mi NOVIO.

0o0o0o0

La primera semana ya había pasado. Yo quedaba todas las tardes con Fay. Mi hermano y papa ya lo sabían que tenía novio, es más, ya lo conocían. ¿Cómo? Pues un día me estaba despidiendo de el en el portal de casa cuando papa, mi hermano y yukito entraban a casa porque habían salido. A papa le caía bien, le parecía un chico ideal, amable y muy correcto. A mi hermano, en cambio, le parecía el hombre más insoportable que había conocido. Decía que no paraba de ser simpático y que le agobiaba, porque parecía que actuara todo el rato. Des que lo conoció papa y me dio permiso, yo ya lo llevaba a casa y, incluso, nos quedábamos solos en la habitación. Yo estaba muy feliz con el. Savia que no estaba ``enamorada'', pero sentía un sentimiento muy grande por el. Savia que cada vez lo quería más, pero que quedaba un camino muy lejano para decir que eso era AMOR.

-Oye sakura. Cuando se lo piensas decir. Solo te quedan 2 días amiga. Contando hoy claro .O se lo dices mañana o perderás tu oportunidad.- Me dijo Tomoyo muy seria.

Estábamos sentadas en los columpios del jardín de su casa. Esa noche me quedaba a dormir, ya que dentro de 2 días me iba a Hong Kong y no la vería hasta cuando fueran vacaciones de verano.

-No lo sé Tomoyo. No sé qué dirá Fay..-

-Amiga. ¿Te puedo preguntar algo?-

-Claro… ¿de qué se trata?- dije confundida.

-Sakura.-suspiro- ¿Cuánto le quieres?.-

Esa pregunta me la hacía yo cada minuto. No sabía que responder.

-No lo se. fay es el primer novio que tengo desde hace años. Me gusta estar con el, me gusta sentir sus caricias y sus labios. Pero tampoco me siento mal cuando estoy días sin verle. Es decir, le echo de menos, pero no me paso todo el día pensando en él. Y tampoco me siento mal por irme y dejarle. – dije con la voz apagada mirando fijamente al suelo.

-Sakura. Te atrae pero no lo quieres. Por lo que me acabas de decir, aun no sientes lo suficiente como para decir que lo que sientes por Fay es amor. Pero es lo más normal sakurita… recuerda que solo llevas 1 semana y 4 dias con el.-

-SI… es verdad. Sera mejor que le llame y quedemos mañana.- Dije un poco triste.

0o0o0o0

Estava esperándole en el puente del parque pingüino. Don de nos habíamos dado nuestro primer beso.

-Te ves preciosa con esa falda. ¿Pero no crees que es demasiado corta? Alguien te podría ver y dejar a más de alguno en shock por lo hermosa que eres.- Me dijo con voz seductora. Me di la vuelta y estaba con esa misma sonrisa dulce que me dedicaba cada vez que me veía. Las palabras no salían de mi boca. No quería hacerle daño, pero mañana por la mañana ya me iba y él tenía derecho de saberlo.

-Fay…- Fue lo único que conseguí articular.

-Mi sakura, ¿de qué querías hablar?- Me pregunto acariciándome la mejilla.

-Fay…- Tome aire y me mentalice para que las palabras salieran sin problemas.- Mañana me voy cariño. Mañana por la mañana me voy a Hong Kong. Lo siento por ocultártelo todo este tiempo, pero no sabía cómo decírtelo.

El paro de acariciarme la mejilla y se quedó fijamente mirando el agua.

-…- suspiro- Me lo imaginaba- dijo el con una sonrisa forzada.

-Lo siento cariño. Pero mi tia Leran quiere que me valla antes. De verdad que… lo siento Fay.- Agache la cabeza triste, pero el me la sujeto con sus dos manos.

-Sabes que me lo podrías haber dicho antes. Podrías haber confiado en mí…- me dijo tranquilamente.- Pero no pasa nada sakura. Algún día nos volveremos a ver.

-Fay…- Ya era de noche y, como la otra vez, las estrellas brillaban en el cielo. La luna estaba muy grande y reluciente en el cielo oscuro. Nos quedamos mirando mientras solo se escuchaba el sonido de los animales. Entonces se acercó a mas a mí y cerré los ojos para poder sentir mejor el rose de nuestros labios. Pero el beso nunca llego. Solo sentí sus labios posarse en mi frente y darme un beso dulce y con mucho amor.

-Fay, estoy segura que nos volveremos a ver.-

-Está claro que sí. Y si en mi ausencia te fijas en otro, ten por seguro que luchare por tu amor, mi bella Sakura.- Y, entonces, se agacho y me beso la mano.

-Adiós Fay- Unas lágrimas salieron de mis ojos. Aunque llevábamos poco tiempo juntos, le había cogido mucho cariño y la verdad es que me agrava.

-No sakura no llores y no digas adiós. Esto no es un adiós, es un hasta pronto…-Me retiro las lágrimas que recorrían mi mejilla.

-¡Sí!- Dije con una sonrisa curvada- Asta pronto Fay.

0o0o0o0

**Sakura711: Hola! Creo que he tardado menos con este capítulo. Pero es que me dormía todas las noches a la 1 de la mañana para acabarlo. Es que estoy súper ilusionada con esta historia y tengo muchas ideas, por eso creo que es mejor que la historia comenzara asi. Solo espero que os guste este capítulo. ¡ Ya se ya se! No sale Shaoran… Pero creo que es mejor que la historia comienza así y yo sé porque os lo digo. Porque como dice fay no será un -adiós- de este rubio con apariencia de ángel, será un – hasta pronto- porque después volverá a parecer y dará mucho problemas a nuestra amada sakurita. Creo que estoy dando demasiadas pistas… lo dejamos así ¿ok? **

**Bueno. El tercer capitulo habrá mucho shaoran, asta veremos lo que piensa el personaje. El capitulo ya esta acabado XD. Y como se que en este capitulo no sale shaoran, mañana subiré el otro. Para compensaros. 33 Seguid leyendo este fic. Porfiss! Dadle otra oportunidad en el capitulo de mañana. Os encantara**


	3. Chapter 3

La luna y el sol

_**Capítulo 3: La invitada.**_

Eran las 8:20 de la mañana. Mi avión salía a las 9, pero se pedía que se estuviera antes de la hora de partida. Estaba muy emocionada, pero muy triste. Ahora que habían venido mi hermano y Yukito me tendría que machar yo. ¡Era injusto!

-Bueno… a ver. ¿Dónde hay que facturar las maletas?- Le pregunte a mi padre mirando por todos sitios.

-Supongo que allí- señalo mi padre.

Ya faltaba poco para que mi avión despegara. Pase las maletas y después me dirigí hacia la cola para pasar por el detector de metales y dirigirme hacia la puerta que daba hacia la entrada del avión. Pero me estaba costando despedirme.

-Bueno hija. Creo que ahora si será mejor que entres.- me dijo mi padre al que yo abrazaba aun, hacía más de 5 minutos. Me separe y le mire a los ojos. Estaba llorando. No me quería ir. Pero ya era oficial, me marchaba a Hong Kong.

-Papa…-Le dije con la voz cortada- Te echare de menos papa.

-Y yo hija mía. Extrañare no tenerte en casa, a mi lado.- Me dijo llorando y mirándome fijamente.

_-POR FAVOR. TODOS LOS PASAJEROS CON DESTINO A HONG KONG QUE PASEN POR LA PUERTA 8. GRACIAS.-_ Dijo una mujer de la entrada de la puerta número 8 por la bocina.

-Bueno monstruo… solo espero que no le vayas a dar muchos problemas a tia Leran- me dijo mi hermano con una sonrisa burlona.

-¡Yo no doy problemas!- le dije molesta a mi hermano, pero preferí dejar mi enojo y mi orgullo a un lado, para despedirme correctamente de él. Después de todo, no lo vería durante un largo tiempo.-¡Te echare de menos hermano!- Él se sorprendió del abrazo que le di y de mis lágrimas que empezaron a salir sin parar.

-Yo también Sakura. Ya no tendré a quien molestar…- entonces me abrazo y se acercó a mi oído para susurrar- TE QUIERO BICHO.

Me quede perpleja. ¿Mi hermano me acababa de decir te quiero? ¿No sería un sueño o habría equivocado las palabras? No, esto era real.

-Y yo hermano- le dije entre sollozos.

-Bueno Sakura. Espero que vaya bien tu viaje. Esfuérzate mucho en la universidad ¿ok?- me dijo Yukito que parecía bastante triste.

-¡yukito!- Lo abrase muy fuerte. Yukito era de la familia, era como otro hermano. De pequeña me gustaba, pero a medida que crecí, me di cuenta de que ese cariño era familiar, por lo que también me daba tristeza despedirme de el- Te echare mucho de menos… no sabes cuanto…-

-Pequeña sakura. No sabes cuanto te quiero.- Me dijo con dulzura aplastándome más hacia él.

_-POR FAVOR. TODOS LOS PASAJEROS CON DESTINO A HONG KONG QUE PASEN POR LA PUERTA 8. GRACIAS.-_ dijo otra vez la mujer.

Me separe de Yukito y le di un beso a papa. Después me dirigí a la cola y me despedí con la mano. De repente escuche que una mujer gritaba mi nombre desesperadamente.

-¡SAKURA! ¡SAKURA! ¡PORFAVOR ESPERA!- Sonomi, la madre de Tomoyo, y Tomoyo venían corriendo desesperadamente hacia mí.

-¡Sonomi… Tomoyo!- dije con sorpresa. Las dos mujeres se pararon enfrente de mí intentando recuperar el oxígeno perdido.

-Sakura, he venido para despedirme de ti.-me dijo Sonomi con una sonrisa dulce.

-Gracias Sra. Sonomi. Yo también me quería despedir de usted, pero el otro día que fui a su casa no estaba.-

-Sí, es que tenía una reunión. Pero por eso hoy me he escabullido del trabajo y he venido para desearte lo mejor cariño.- Me dijo con una voz maternal- Además que no me perdonaría que te fueras sin esto.

Me tendió en las manos, lo que parecía una pulsera de oro, con figuras de pétalos de cerezo. Si le daba la vuelta a la pulsera ponía: _para sakura. De sonomi._

-¡Gracias! Es preciosa.- Me la puse y le di un abrazo y un beso.

-De nada… solo espero que te vaya bien en tus estudios. Ten por seguro que te invitaremos a Paris y que te iremos a visitar todas las vacaciones.- Me dijo guiñándome el ojo.

-¡SI! Está bien.- Dije con una sonrisa.

-¡Sakura! Te echare tanto de menos amiga- Me dijo Tomoyo llorando.

-Tomoyo… Nos volveremos a ver.- La atraje hacia mí y la abrase lo más fuerte que pude. – Te quiero tanto tomoyo.

-Y yo mucho más a ti sakura. Te juro que este verano sea como sea te iremos a ver. ¿Ok?-

-¡Si!- dije más contenta.

-Júrame que me llamaras cada noche para contarme como te ha ido. -

-Eso tenlo por seguro amiga- Le dije con una sonrisa.

-Ten. Te quiero entregar esto.- Me extendió en la mano un collar de plata, con un corazón que se abría- Ábrelo- me dijo. Lo abrí y dentro había una foto de las dos cuando teníamos 14 años, en el festival que se celebraba cada año en Tomoeda. En la otra parte del corazón había un mensaje: _No te olvides que te quiero y que siempre seremos amigas. Tomoyo._

No lo pude evitar, pero empecé a llorar descontroladamente. Ahora más que nunca no me quería ir. Pero una señora me llamo la atención y me pidió que por favor pasara. Ya no había marcha atrás. Ya estaba en la puerta de entrada. A unos pasos del avion rumbo a HongKong. Busque a Tomoyo con la mirada quien me sonreía tristemente.

-No te olvides que te quiero y que siempre seremos amigas.- Me grito Tomoyo cuando ya estaba entrando a la puerta y la estaba perdiendo con la vista por culpa de tanta gente.

-¡Adios! Os quiero… ¡hasta pronto!- Y entre. Me dirigí por un pasillo y entre a la puerta del avión. Me senté, saque mi Mp5, prendí la música y tome aire. Sentí como el avión empezó a despegar. Solo faltaban unas horas para que llegara a Hong Kong… Ahora si no había vuelta atrás. Saque el collar de Tomoyo del bolso me lo puse y abrí el corazón._ –No olvides que te quiero y que siempre seremos amigas. Tomoyo.-_

**-Narra shaoran-**

Me estaba preparando. Hoy llegaba esa tal Sakura. No tenía ni una pizca de ganas de ir a buscarla al aeropuerto. Pero mi madre me había dicho que tenía que ir y ser educado con ella. ¿Pero porque tendría que venir a Hong Kong? Y lo más importante ¿Porque a nuestra casa? La verdad es que no la conozco. Solo me acuerdo de unos ojos verdes muy bonitos. Pero solo eso. No tengo nada en contra de ella porque no me acuerdo de nada de ella… Pero es que solo interrumpiría mi tranquilidad. ¿Y cómo savia eso? Pues porque durante estas dos semanas mi madre me ha estado diciendo que sea amable con ella, me ha estado contando cosas de ella, me ha estado diciendo que la ayude a preparar la habitación donde se hospedaría ella… Hasta mi prima Meiling, me ha estado fastidiando de ella, diciéndome que hasta quizás me llegaría a gustar. ¿A mí? Por favor… tendría que ser una modelo para que me llegara a gustar. Además que tendría que gustarme su personalidad. Pero estaba seguro que ni una ni la otra me agradaría.

-Hijo. ¿Estás listo ya? Tenemos que irnos- me dijo mi madre desde las escaleras.

-Si! Ahora bajo…- dije con aburrimiento.

Baje las escaleras y encontré a mi madre muy feliz al igual que mi prima. Las dos estaban de lo más contentas, al contrario que yo, que estaba de lo más enfadado. Se habían puesto muy elegantes.

-¿No os a veis puesto demasiado elegantes?- pregunte con una mirada acusadora.

-Bu…bueno. Llega alguien especial, así que hay que estar guapos y decentes.- Me dijo Meiling.

-¿Especial? ¡Pero si solo es una niña!- dije sorprendido.

-Hijo. Es Sakura. La hija de Nadeshiko. Para mi es alguien muy especial. Yo la quiero mucho y tu prima también.- Me dijo mi madre.

-Lo que queráis… ¿Nos vamos?- Me dirigí hacia la entrada y el chofer me abrió la puerta.

-No Wei. Hoy conduciré yo.- Dijo mi madre.

-¿Por qué?- Preguntamos Meiling y yo a la vez.

-Porque si no, no entramos todos.-

-Pues llevamos la limusina. O el otro coche que es más grande.- dijo Meiling

-No señor. Conduzco yo y se acabó- dijo mi madre ofendida.

-Pe…pero…-Dije yo intentando decirle algo para que no condujera ella. No es que mi madre fuera mala conductora, pero hacía años que no cogía un coche y había peligro de morir si ella conducia.

-Nada de peros. No quiero que Sakura piense que somos unas personas que no se valen por sí mismas, solo por tener mucho dinero.-

-Pero mama. ¿No crees que con esta mansión se lleve una impresión de que vivimos mimados y a todo lujo?- pregunte lo más natural posible.

-¡He dicho que No! Ahora al coche.- Dijo mi madre muy enfadada. Solo rezaba para poder llegar al aeropuerto vivo y poder conocer a esa tal Sakura de la que tanto hablaban.

-Narra Shaoran-

Ya se estaba tardando demasiado y yo empezaba a agobiarme. Habíamos llegado sanos y salvos al aeropuerto. Algo que yo no espera siendo mi madre la que conducía.

-¡SAKURA! ¡AQUÍ!- dijo mi madre.

Me di la vuelta y la busque con la mirada. Me quede sorprendido de su belleza. Tenía un pelo castaño, corto, con mechones que se interponían en su hermosa cara. Era de facciones finas, con la piel un poco morena. Tenía un cuerpo hermoso, delicado. Se parecía esas modelos que salen en revistas de ropa interior. Era de estatura normal. Caminaba con una gracia que a más de uno dejo loco en el aeropuerto. Y no es para menos, porque la chica estaba echa una hermosura. Con una sonrisa que dejaba ver una fila de blanquecinos dientes, todos en su sitio. Y unos labios carnosos y voluminosos. Pero lo que más me cautivo de ella fueron esos ojos verdes intensos, que brillaban de una manera especial. Eran más hermosos de lo que recordaba. La chica me había hechizado, hasta que mi madre y mi prima llegaron a abrazarla como no lo hacían con nadie, ni con migo. Mi madre nunca me había dado una señal de aprecio tan fuerte como la que le estaba dando a Kinomoto. El hechizo callo, y solo pude mirarla con ojos de desprecio. ¡Pero es que parecía que la quisieran más a ella que a mí!

-Hola Sra Leran- dijo con una sonrisa.

-¡Hola Sakura!- dijo abrazándola más fuerte- No sabes la ilusión que tenia de que vinieras.

-Yo también tenía ganas de venir y conoceros. Aunque las despedidas me resultaron duras- Dijo con una sonrisa triste. Parecia una chica amigable, quizás la trataría de conocer mejor.

-¡sakura!- Dijo meiling abalanzandose sobre ella.- UY! Perdona… me he emocionado- dijo con una risita Tonta.

-No, no pasa nada…. Si mal no recuerdo tu eres… ¿Meiling?- dijo sorprendida.

-SI. Esa soy yo-

-Pues has cambiado mucho, estas muy guapa-

-Gracias… aunque creo que tú no te quedas para nada atrás. ¡Mírate! Te has convertido en una chica muy bella. Y si no, mira a los fans que no paran de mirarte.-dijo con una sonrisa pícara.

Empecé a recorrer el aeropuerto con la vista. Meiling tenía razón, no había ningún hombre que no le quitara la vista o estuviera babeando. Aunque la chica no parecía darse cuenta del escándalo que estaba armando allí. Parecía como si hubiese llegado un famoso o algo parecido.

-Si bueno.- Dijo nerviosa.

-Espera, quiero presentarte a mi primo. Se llama Shaoran.-

Me extendió la delicada mano y me sonrió como si fuéramos mejores amigos. ¡¿PERO QUIN SE CREE PARA SONREIRME ASI?! Ni que nos conociéramos de todo la vida. Yo solo le extendí la mano para que madre no dijera nada y le dije ``Hola´´ cortantemente.

-Se me olvidaba decírtelo. Shaoran es un gruñón.- dijo Meiling entre risitas.

-Bueno. Será mejor que nos vallamos ya- dijo madre al fin- Shaoran coge esa maleta.

-¿¡QUE!? ¿Por qué yo?- dije en mi defensa. Entonces madre me hecho una mirada de aviso. Sería mejor acatar la orden para poder si quería seguir vivo.-Si madre.

-No Sra. Leran. No hace falta. Tranquila, yo la llevo- dijo la invitada.

-No. Tú vienes cansada. Deja que él las lleve.- Dijo mi madre. Ella asintió y no dijo nada más.

Entramos al coche y mi madre arranco. Hacía un calor sofocante. Era un buen día para pasarlo en la piscina.

-Sakura. ¿Tienes ropa de verano?- pregunto Meiling de lo más emocionada.

-N-No – respondió la chica muy nerviosa.

-¿Entonces esta tarde te quieres venir de compras?- Dijo Meiling con señales de súplica.

-Meling. Deja que la chica llegue a casa, se dé un baño y que descanse y acomode todo la ropa. Seguramente esta cansada.- Dijo mi madre.

-Si, un poco. Pero si quieres mañana podemos ir.-

-¡DE ACUERDO!-

El camino a casa fue tranquilo y llevadero. La chica estaba sentada a mi lado y yo no podía parar de mirarla de reojo. Porque aunque la chica no me caía del todo bien, no significaba que no me pareciera guapa. Aparcamos en casa y la chica quedo asombrada. Y no era para menos. Porque esa casa era gigantesca, incluso para mí que estaba acostumbrado a este tipo de lujos. Mi madre me dijo que la acompañara a su respectiva habitación, que era la que quedaba enfrente de la mía. Le lleve las maletas y se las deje al lado de la cama. La chica entro a su habitación con la boca abierta.

-Bueno. Esta es tu habitación. La hemos decorado con formas de pétalos de cerezo en el techo, porque por lo que me han dicho Sakura significa eso.- La chica me miro y asintió alegremente.-Y la hemos pintado de tonos rosa porque es tu color favorito. ¿Cierto?-

-Si. Lo has encertado todo- Se me quedo mirando y me sonrió. Otra vez me quede hechizado por esos ojos. Pero cuando volvía a recordar el abrazo tan cariñoso que le había dado a esta, se me iba todo hechizo.

-Bueno. Esa puerta es tu baño y aquella de allá tu armario. La casa es bastante grande, Meiling te la enseñara después. Puedes ducharte y después bajas para cenar.-

-Está bien-

-Bueno… Adiós- y cerré la puerta y me dirigí a mi habitación para ducharme. Esa chica me ponía bastante nervioso.

-Narra Sakura-

La habitación estaba preciosa. Era muy luminosa y espaciosa. Nunca había visto una habitación tan grande. Estaba pintada con tonalidades rosa y con formas de pétalos de cerezo colgados por doquier. Había una cama de matrimonio en el centro de la habitación, un gran ventanal, donde enfrente había un escritorio y una silla bastante cómoda. Encima del escritorio había un portátil. Al lado de la cama había dos mesitas de noche. Enfrente de la cama había un sofá rojo, con un televisor de plasma contra la pared y un reproductor de música. Me senté en la cama e intente ubicarme y recordar todo la que había pasado en el día. Había pasado todo tan rápido que me sentía desubicada. Entonces vi mis maletas que estaban al lado de la cama y recordé el chico que me las había puesto allí. Shaoran Li, era un chico muy apuesto. Para ser sinceros, era el chico más sexy y guapo que había visto. Sus ojos marrones me volvían loca. Era un chico que disparataba mis hormonas. Me ponía nerviosa estar a su lado. Ese cuerpo de dios griego, tan perfecto. Esos ojos color chocolate tan profundos y brillantes y ese pelo desordenado que derrochaba rebeldía, hacían de mí una mujer diferente, alocada, revolucionada…. Pero lo que más me llamaba la atención, era que no era como los demás chicos. Es decir, era demasiado serio. No era como esos chicos que utilizan su belleza para coquetear con las chicas. No. Él era más centrado, más serio… Demasiado maduro. O también cabía la posibilidad de que solo se comportara así con migo, pero no podía ser así, no me conocía para tratarme tan friamente_. –Sera mejor que deje este tema. No me tengo que interesar en él. Solo soy una invitada._- me recordé. Me dirigí a la bañera y tome un largo baño. Después del baño, me dirigí al armario, que para mí era otra habitación y empecé a colocar la ropa. Me cambie y después baje la escalera en busca de alguien que me pudiera ubicar. Esa casa era demasiado grande y no encontraba nada.

-Perdone señorita. ¿Busca algo?- dijo una sirvienta de la casa.

-Ho-hola. Soy Sakura, la invitada de la señora Leran. ¿Me podría decir donde están todos?- le dije con una sonrisa amable.

-Si señorita. Acompáñeme.- Empecé a caminar detrás de ella, hasta que llegue a un gran comedor.- Entre, allí la esperan todos.

Hice caso omiso de lo que me dijo. Entre y vi a Leran, Meiling, Shaoran y un chico más. Todos se dieron la vuelta y me miraron con asombro, menos Shaoran que intentaba ocultar su sorpresa. Seguramente era porque me había puesto lo más guapa posible. Les sonreí y me dirigí hacia la mesa. El chico al que no conocía se levantó y se acercó a mí, después se agacho y me beso la mano.

-Es un gusto para mi conocerte Sakura- El chico se me quedo mirando y me sonrió. Era bastante apuesto. Tenía un pelo azul oscuro y unos ojos también de color azul. Se levantó- Me llamo Eriol.

-Ho-hola.- dije con las mejillas ruborizadas.

-Eriol. Déjala, no ves que la pones nerviosa. Ven, siéntate Sakura- Dijo Meiling. Eriol se acercó a la mesa y me saco la silla. Me hizo una señal de que me sentase y así lo hice.

-Es que no me pude contener. Eres realmente hermosa sakura.- Me dijo el chico que se sentaba enfrente mío. Yo estaba sentada al lado de Shaoran, quien parecía bastante tenso.

-Gracias.- Le dije nerviosa y poniéndome como un Tomate.

-Eriol también es mi sobrino. Ha venido a pasar unos días aquí- Dijo Leran presentándome el chico tan misterioso que tenía enfrente.

Nos trajeron la cena. Comimos charlando de mi vuelo, de anécdotas cuando éramos niños, de cómo había ido la preparatoria, como estaba mi hermano y papa...

-Oye Sakura. ¿Tienes Novio?- Me pregunto Meiling con curiosidad. Shaoran, que apenas había tocado su plato, se tensó más y parecía que estuviera muy atento de la respuesta.

-No… Bueno, más o menos- Dije sin saber que decir.

-¿Más o menos?-me pregunto Meiling

-Meiling déjala. Si no quiere responder que no responda- Dijo Shaoran en mi defensa. Todos nos quedamos sorprendidos.

-¿Shao eres tú?- Dijo Meiling preocupada.- ¿Tienes fiebre?

-No tengo nada. ¿Pero no crees que eso se pregunta en privado?-

-Sí, es verdad. Lo siento Sakura.-

-No. No pasa nada… tranquila, te lo contare.- le dije para que se animara mas.- Sí. Tenía, pero lo tuve que dejar porque me venía aquí y seguramente no nos veríamos dentro de un tiempo. Las relaciones de larga distancia no funcionan.- Le dije con una sonrisa triste.

-¡Oh! Vaya… cuanto lo siento.-

-No. No pasa nada. Además, llevábamos poco tiempo. No sentía aun mucha cosa por él.-

-Sakura, ¿después me podrías enseñar una foto de tu padre y tu hermano? Hace mucho que no los veo.-dijo Leran

-Claro. Después busco el álbum y os lo enseño Sra. Leran-

Acabamos de cenar y nos dirigimos hacia un salón muy grande y bonito. Era una casa bastante moderna. La verdad es que era una mansión muy hermosa y acogedora. Subí a mi habitación en busca del álbum de fotos que traía con migo. Después baje corriendo y vi que estaban mirando la tele.

-Tenga Sra. Leran- le dije tendiéndole el álbum. Lo abrió y empezó a mirar las fotos. Meiling, que estaba a su lado también empezó a mirarlo. Empezaron a pasar páginas y se escuchaban risitas.

-¡Que gracioso esta tu padre aquí!- Me dijo leran

-Si… ese día era Carnaval. Él se disfrazó de Peter Pan.- le dije con una sonrisa triste.

-Le has de echar mucho de menos. ¿Verdad?- pregunto Leran.

-Si. Bastante. Al igual que a mi hermano.-

-¡Oye! ¿Este es tu hermano?- Me pregunto Meiling. Yo asentí- ¡MADREMIA! Es guapísimo…- Me dijo con la boca abierta.

-Jajaja… Me lo dicen mucho.- Pasaron página y se encontraron una foto de Fay con migo. No me acordaba que tenía esa foto. La mire sorprendida y triste. Ellas se dieron cuenta.

-¿Es este tu exnovio?-

-Si-

-Tiene pinta de ángel-

-Sí, bueno… La verdad es que le llamaba mi ángel.- dije triste

-Shao. Pensaba que tú eras el hombre más guapo que había conocido, pero veo que me equivoque. Él te supera con creces primito- Las tres reímos al unísono y Shaoran me echo una mirada fría.

-No me importa. No me importa que di…- No acabo la frase porque Meiling había corrido hasta su sitio y le había puesto la foto enfrente para que la mirara. Él se sorprendió, pero intento ocultar su sorpresa muy rápido.- Aparta esa foto de mi Mei. ¿Cómo puedes comparar a eso con migo?-

-Tienes razón… No se puede comparar con tigo. Él es demasiado Hermoso para comparase con alguien como tu.- El comentario de Meiling hiso que las tres volviéramos a reír. Entonces Shaoran se levantó y se fue del salón. Me sentí culpable así que lo fui a buscar.

- ¡Shaoran! Por favor. ¡Espera!- Le dije cuando ya estaba subiendo las escaleras. Él se paró y las volvió a bajar lentamente y mirando al suelo.

-Mira Kinomoto.- Me dijo acorralándome en la pared y mirándome fríamente- No te conozco y tampoco me interesa conocerte. Solo te digo que te apartes de mí lado y que dejes de robarme mi familia. Cuando vayamos a la Universidad no digas que vives con migo ¿OK?- Me dijo mirándome con recelo.

-Oye. Yo no te he robado a tu familia- Le dije seria y secamente.

-Pues eso parece. Ahora te importaría dejar de llamarme Shaoran… Kinomoto-

-Está bien. Tranquilo. No me interpondré en tu camino.- Le dije mirándole con furia.

-Muy bien. Pues adiós. -Dijo subiendo las escaleras poco a poco.

¿Qué la había hecho para que me tratara así? Que yo recuerde nada… Me sentía tan mal. Tan despreciada. Volví al salón y me senté al lado de Eriol. Quien me miraba con curiosidad. Me preguntaron si me pasaba algo y les dije que nada, que solo estaba cansada. Asintieron, me devolvieron el álbum y me dirigí a mi habitación, que estaba justo enfrente de la de Li.

-narra Shaoran-

Me deslice en la puerta de mi habitación hasta quedar en el suelo. Me pase la mano por el pelo confundido. Me sentía un poco mal por lo que le había dicho. Me había pasado… La chica no había hecho nada y yo me estaba comportando así con ella sin conocerla. Sería mejor que la buscara y le pidiera perdón. Pero eso sería mañana.

_-Que tonto eres Shaoran-_ me dije a mi mismo.

¿Por qué me había comportado así cuando supe que tenía exnovio? Es normal que la chica tuviera más de 50 exnovios. Era hermosa y por lo que parecía amigable. Tendría que pedirle perdón y decirle que volviéramos a comenzar desde cero. Se merecía una segunda oportunidad, además ella no había hecho nada. Y si lo había hecho, había sido sin querer. Ella no había robado el cariño de mi madre, porque eso no se podía hacer. Me dirigí a la cama con la intención de pedirle perdona a la mañana siguiente.

-narra shaoran-

Me levante y mire la hora en el móvil. Eran las 2 de la mañana. Como no tenía sueño salí de la habitación para mirar la televisión y distraerme. Per unos sollozos se escucharon en los pasillos. La puerta de la joven Kinomoto esta entreabierta. Me asome con cuidado y vi que la chica estaba sentada en el suelo, apoyando la espalda en la cama y mirando un collar, que por lo que parecía, tenía una foto. _-Seguramente de su exnovio-_ pensé. Pero lo que más me llamo la atención es que a la chica le empezaron a recorrer unas gotas por la mejilla… La pobre estaba llorando y sola. Decidí entrar y pedirle perdón, para también hacerle compañía.

-O-oye, ¿estás bien?- La chica se sobresaltó y me miro con asco.

-¡Márchate!- Se levantó me cogió del hombro e intentó sacarme de la habitación. Yo no me negué y no puse resistencia.

-¡YA YA! Tranquila… Ahora mismo salgo. No hace falta que me trates así. Solo vine a saber si estabas bien porque te escuche llorar. Pero la verdad no sé porque me preocupo… si solo eres una INVITADA. Por mí como si te pasas toda la noche llorando – Dije fríamente

-Y por mí como si te caes de las escaleras… Me importa un comino. Ahora vete y déjame en paz.- Me cerró la puerta en las narices. Me quede perplejo. ¿Quién se creía para tratarme así? Se me fue toda culpa y toda idea de pedirle perdón de la cabeza después de eso. _–Y por mí como si te caes de las escaleras…- _recordé sus palabras en mi cabeza. Tenía coraje para tratarme así. Pero estaba tratando con la persona equivocada. Se iba a enterar por cerrarme la puerta en las narices.

**Sakura711: ¡Hola! Como estáis lectores? Yo muy mal…****…. Esque dentro de dos semanas tengo la recuperación de matemáticas y no he estudiado durante todo el verano! ¿Me podre aprender 12 temas en 14 días? No creo… XD. Pero are lo que pueda.**

**Hablando del capítulo, ¿Qué os ha parecido? A mí me ha gustado poco. No era la idea principal y creo que se nota…pero prefiero dejar eso un poco para después. Prefiero que comiencen llevándose un poco así. El poco a poco conseguirá domar a esta fierecilla. JAJJAJA XD! Bueno. Comentad que os ha parecido y asta el próximo capitulo! . XAU! **


End file.
